The Worst had Yet to Come
by Salacious Enmity
Summary: Kagome stays in the Feudal era of Japan, sacrificing her present day life. InuYasha takes her company for granted and through time the whole group has gone their separate ways. What lies ahead of them is sure to bring back a most needed reunion.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters of InuYasha are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

_**The Worst had Yet to Come**_

_Original Fan fiction by Salacious Enmity_

The same prologue started again in Kagome Higurashi's mind. Her raven hair cascaded in the moonlight and her thoughts were becoming very unsettling. 'My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was only 15 years old when a demon from the ancient bone eaters well dragged me right into the Feudal Era of Japan. It's been 2 years now and still no sign of Naraku... And InuYasha is also going after that Kikyo... why is this happening to me? Will InuYasha ever have true feelings for me?' Her thoughts always took her to the same torturous scenery that displayed her worst fears. Many of the times, she forgot she was walking the forests alone. Although she felt secure with her bow and arrow, her innocence did not encounter the monsters that roamed the lands, who would feast on her naivety.

Her feelings were changing ever so slowly towards her decision to stay in the Feudal era. Unfortunately, her decision to stay was her largest life regret. The bone eaters well had been sealed off for good, to protect the Higurashi family shrine so that no other would be condemned to the same fate as Kagome. The painful memory lingered in Kagome's mind of that day, her family begged her to stay. Her mother tried telling her, 'bone eaters well or not, if InuYasha wants to see you, he will find a way.' In both sadness and anger, she gave her brother Sota a hug and jumped back thus sealing her fate. The last thing Kagome encountered before she lost consciousness was her mother crying and holding Sota for comfort.

The village was starting to feel lonely after that day. Miroku moved with Sango to the nearby town she was raised. They had 1 child of their own. Kagome knew their priorities had to change. Such a tragedy though, that Miroku's son was to be born with the same damned wind tunnel curse. Miroku was forced to watch his own father die. Unless the search continued for Naraku, the same fate would likely meet his son. Kagome despised how their journey together ended. Naraku left them to die, deep in the caverns of a mountain demon. Kagome held to InuYasha as her feet sizzled and burned to the acid. It was the last time she ever held him like that.

Days were becoming longer and weeks seemed like years. All of the jewel shards still had not been found. If it were not for the 1 piece Kagome wore around her neck, deep concern would arise of Naraku's whereabouts. Her mind was slowly becoming a victim to depression. She hardly did anything anymore, except dream of nightmares and walk alone in dangerous lands. 'Why am I here... I serve no purpose here. Kikyo was right... I had no reason to stay from the start. I should have left when she pushed me back to my world.' As she pondered her thoughts were becoming more and more meticulous. It was

becoming a chore to think of the positive. Only her mind would focus on the negative... it was an addiction. The angrier and more confused she became, the more she felt complete. The feeling of anger, pure hatred was something she never experienced before. She brought a finger up to her cheek and wiped a tear away from her eye. Betrayed, corrupted, used, abandoned, she felt a strong connection with InuYasha and he brought her down to this.

The entire time, it was all a cycle and she never understood it until she thought about it clearly. As the sun began to rise at dawn, Kagome walked back to the village to begin another day of misery. There was nothing to do. Her innocence was being consumed by darkness every moment she rotted alone. As she approached the shrine, her eyes glazed over as she noticed something out of place. For the first time in 2 years, InuYasha was sitting there. It must have been a trick.

InuYasha approached Kagome only to have her back away. "Kagome, don't be like that. What's going on? You never say anything!" He questioned in an annoyed tone. Just as Kagome suspected, kikyo came out from behind InuYasha. There was no word to describe the pain she felt. It was worse than death. At least if she were dead, she could escape the reality of what had happened the past 2 years. Instead Kagome was forced to endure every moment of it. "2 years after I helped save all of us, you show up with her who killed you in the first place... I should have left the arrow stuck in your heart..." She cried as her eyes focused on Kikyo. "It's just a shame that Koga couldn't be here... I would have chosen him over you any day!" Her words were venom and those words pierced a greater wound than Kikyo's arrow ever could. Although Kagome didn't mean it, she could see it hurt him. For the first time, she was pleased that she found a way to make him bleed.

Kikyo stood to the side, not daring to take part in the ordeal. It would not be long before Kagome found someone else. All Kikyo wanted was InuYasha's life. Her body, created by the amateur witch of the west had not given her a proper soul. The soul that kept her body walking was a piece of Kagome's and that already sent shivers down Kikyo's spine. She wanted nothing to do with this childish girl and yet through a binding soul they were connected. Kikyo knew that if she took InuYasha's soul, he would never rest in peace until she was dead. The 50 years that she lay dead, were drowned in unfulfilled dreams. Just to touch InuYasha's long silver hair was enough to satisfy the priestess, but with a body made of clay she could not even enjoy the sense of touch. Like Kagome, she craved for InuYasha almost every day. Only, unlike Kagome she had him but could not feel what the experience was like. If InuYasha ever went back to Kagome, Kikyo knew it would be the end. She would have no shot against the vibrant young priestess.

InuYasha could not sleep that night. His human side was taking over as the clouds in the sky unsheathed a full moon in the dark night. His golden eyes faded to a soft blue. Not even Kikyo knew of this night. Although he loved her when they first met, he was under no obligation to protect her like he was with Kagome. He missed coming to her rescue, she glanced at her knight in shining armour coming to save her from her many prisons. It was always her fault when she found herself being held captive, but that would never matter to him. It was in time he eventually started to love her and would go to the ends of the earth for her.

His human form was weak and sensitive. His mind pondered about Kikyo. What could have been between them if Naraku had never existed, all she wanted in life was to be normal. All he ever wanted from a very young age was to be accepted. Ironically both had similar backgrounds, but so completely different from one another. InuYasha remembered the first time he laid his eyes on Kagome. He was certain she was Kikyo. His mind focused on the morality of loving 1 woman but seeing her as another. When he was with Kagome, was his feelings genuine, or directed to Kikyo. The love triangle was beginning to smother him and he understood his decision would turn into losing one or the other. The question was who he could afford to lose.

Sango was playing outside with her daughter. Her long black hair had grown down to her feet. She prayed every day that Naraku would never show himself again. The thought of her daughter being subjected to that monster poured acid on her heart. Ever since the last they saw him, he made Sango watch Kohaku die a slow and miserable death. The memories of his slaughtered village were restored to make the pain even more intolerable. There was nothing she could do but watch her baby kin die in the hands of that demon. Miroku had been very supportive of her. After their marriage he gave up on his excessive perverse nature. Even InuYasha thought it was the impossible for the monk. Since that last day in the cavern, when all 5 were struggling for their very survival, it nearly turned out as a happy ending for Miroku and Sango. No matter what stood in their way, they made a promise to one another that their family was their first and most important obligation. If Naraku were to ever return, they would sacrifice their lives to protect their one and only daughter. They only hoped such a rash decision would not be needed if the evil demon would never return.

As night turned into day, a beautiful sunrise did not appear. An incredible darkness crept the land and a curious Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth at a familiar sight. In a matter of seconds the entire sky was filled with black and purple clouds which slowly began to gravitate down to the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Rin and covered her mouth. The air was becoming heavy and the clouds felt like ashes. A deep chuckle vibrated through the mountains, trees and cliffs. Once the cloud dissipated, almost everything in its path was dead or decomposing. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with worry, of course he never cared for humans but this little girl was different. Her innocence captivated him. As he stared at her lifeless body he cursed himself for not being more careful in a situation like this. He grabbed his Tensaiga and thrashed her demons bringing her back to life. Her body was still badly scarred from the poisonous toxins the cloud carried with it. It was at that point Sesshoumaru realized he had to be more careful. One day, he would put her in a situation most likely to cause her so much harm it could kill her and his Tensaiga would not be able to bring her back. Already his doubts about the Tensaiga worsened at the sight of her badly scarred body. "Father, you give me a sword than cannot kill, but also cannot heal the wounded... useless." He whispered to himself as he took Rin back to Ah Un and Jaken.

A new world was dawning on the Feudal Era of Japan. Not even the most powerful of demons could sense its full force. InuYasha noticed something strange across the Western lands. 'It must have something to do with Sesshoumaru.' He assumed. His human episode had ended and his hair was back to the smooth silver threads. Although he was a half demon, his heart was still strongly connected to those who surrounded him. After all, loving is only human. However, it was also very human to have regrets and self pity. InuYasha desperately wanted nothing more than to find Kagome after she ran off from their most recent fight. Especially with the odd events taking place in the Western lands, it was unclear of how safe the area was. He only wished he had chosen Kagome and not Kikyo, but he didn't feel it was right. He couldn't bare tormenting Kagome any more by comparing her to who he thought he truly loved. Kikyo used him all along. Ever since they met, she wanted to change him into a human to purify the jewel so she could live a normal life and throw away her life duty. She wanted him for all the wrong reasons and when he sent Kagome away... it hit him. Kagome was the one who stood by him demon or not. It was at that moment InuYasha could not breath, Kikyo was right behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and whispered in his hear "do you know what it's like, not to be able to feel the one you love so much?" A powerful guilt trip surged him vanes and for a few moments more Kagome was once again a second thought.

Kagome ran, this time she didn't care where she went. She could care less if she died all she wanted was to go and never be seen again. She hated him, she hated all of them. She gave up her life to be with the ones she thought loved her. Her life at the current moment was more messed up than Kikyo's and she couldn't understand how InuYasha had more sympathy for Kikyo than she. "Do I have to die for you to love me? Am I supposed to be a rotting corpse for you to even look at me anymore?" She cried loud enough... she only hoped he could hear her crying but she had her doubts.

When Kagome stopped running it was nightfall. Her legs had carried her as far as the Eastern lands. As she caught her breath she sat down panting. Her eyes glanced up at the tranquil night sky. Something caught her attention as she glanced up, a strange cloud was floating straight for her. It was a black and purple colour. 'I haven't seen something like that since...' her eyes widened and she bolted out of its path. Kagome began to cry as she noticed the cloud was following her. She screamed bloody murder and tried dodging the cloud any way she thought she could. She ran toward a nearby forest and tried to dodge the cloud through the many bushes. When she turned around, the dark cloud was nowhere to be found... but a trail of dead creatures and trees lead straight to where she was standing. 'I should get out of here before something else happens...'

InuYasha pushed his way out of Kikyo's embrace as soon as he heard Kagome scream. Although Kikyo could not hear it, InuYasha's sense of hearing was 100 times better than any human. "You're not going after that stupid girl are you? I thought you were this... she was only suppose to be a small phase. Don't you love me?" Kikyo tried to coax him to stay and enjoy her company. "I have to go... I've been through too much with her... I need her now... I need to know she's safe." He calmly stated than shoved Kikyo away from him with her attempt to block him from going. 'Kagome, I hope you're safe.' InuYasha could only hope no harm had come to her.

Kagome was still alone and scared... very scared. It was dark and she could no longer see anything. Not only was she lost but the noises of some creatures and demons made her skin crawl. She couldn't help but feel as if she were being followed. Just when she thought she was safe... the most intense feeling of insecurity washed over her as she heard someone else's breathing close to hers. In the dullest light the moonlight provided she could make out a very familiar silhouette flying above her. Bright red eyes peered at her as she slowly moved back. She was beside herself crying in her mind that this couldn't be true. She tried running but like a lightning bolt he pinned her to the ground. Her eyes watered as his face came closer to hers. Kagome heard InuYasha yell in the distance, as she tried to scream for help, the demon's hand covered her mouth. He smiled at her and they both disappeared into a cloud just as InuYasha arrived. InuYasha punched the ground, he was so upset at himself for letting this happen to of all people... her. What had she done to deserve that?

Sesshoumaru pondered as he rode his double headed dragon demon Ah Un, Rin cuddled herself in the softness of his long tail. Jaken also cuddled up against Rin desperately trying to find warmth against the fast and relentless wind. Sesshoumaru startled them both as he quickly stood up. He growled into the distance and Rin hid behind Jaken as Sesshoumaru bared his fangs. The same black and purple cloud was floating in the air... but this time... a woman was hanging from what seemed to be the clouds grasp. "Miasma!" A voice yelled below. Sesshoumaru looked down and noticed they were directly above a village. 'That monk...' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Miroku decided to join Sango at just the right time, both of them had spotted the cloud and Miroku summoned his shield. When Sango took a final glance at the cloud she gasped at both excitement and horror. "Is that...?" Miroku finished the question for her. "I do believe that is Kagome... what on earth happened to get her into such a dangerous predicament?" Sango turned red and bellowed "Kikyo... he must have left her for Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru was not interested in their conversation... he was more interested in his brothers' girl being taken by the demon he hated more than anything else. 'I hate humans, but I hate vermin even more... that girl should at least have an honourable death.' Sesshoumaru hated the fact of helping his brother in any way possible, but it drove him to know that InuYasha would not be thrilled to hear the news of him saving her either. He would feel even more useless as a half demon and Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than his dear younger brothers envy.

Please let me know what you think so far, R&R, ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**The Worst had Yet to Come**

**Chapter 1**

Kikyo walked through the vast lands trying desperately to find InuYasha. Her mood was unchanged toward him even after he had shoved her aside. 'I cannot let myself become weak again, the minute he see's my anger or feels my hatred for the girl will be the day he leaves me forever.' Her body never rested and her mind was always focussed on 1 thing. Her memories of InuYasha were all she had left. Even those would fade in time and she knew it. "So long as he loves that woman, I will forever be condemned by my curse... I should have never fallen in love." She whispered to herself so quietly. A tear trickled down kikyo's cheek, but she did not even have the fortune to possess a body that could feel. She came by a hot spring and decided to sit along one of the rocks as she gazed into the water. She hated herself for it, but she could see Kagome in her. That woman possessed something she did not... 'Innocence and purity, or just plain ignorance and naivety.' Her jealousy got the better of her as she slapped the water causing her reflection to fade along the ripples of the water.

Kagome awoke to find herself chained to a wall. She struggled against her bindings and tugged at the chains but to no avail, they would not budge. Her mind panicked for answers as she reflected on how she got there in the first place. Many times she had been captured but her enemies were never smart enough to take her only defence away. When she absorbed her surroundings a second time she discovered that she was not only chained to a wall, she was also imprisoned in what seemed like a prison cell. She yelled for InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo anyone and everyone she could remember for help. The lighting in the cell was dim and the floor was heavy cement. The bars looked like thick steel and her chains looked as if only 1 key could open them, the thickness of those chains could only be cut by something the size of InuYasha's Tetsiaga. As Kagome sat down to think she noticed a bowl of food beside her. "Whoever captured me either doesn't want me to starve or wants to poison me." Kagome using her better judgement decided to hold off eating until she became desperate.

_Flashback_

Sango and Miroku tried to keep up with the cloud that held their friend hostage. After running for several minutes their legs began to tire and they hated themselves for catching a breath. Miroku kept his eye on the direction it was heading but he yelled in his annoyance once the Miasma vanished into thin air. "You think it's Naraku too?" Sango asked. The concern in her eyes was greater than Miroku could ever remember... with a daughter to protect now, he could understand why. "Let's get back to the village, Kagome is technically InuYasha's responsibility at the current moment. We have someone to protect now and even if we wanted to, we lack the energy to pursue any farther. The next sighting we see, we'll jump on the opportunity." Sango struggled to agree with Miroku, Kagome was her best friend. It just didn't seem right to leave her in such danger... but she understood she had to protect her daughter. "Agreed, but with or without you, I am going after her the next chance I get." Both of them retired for the day and made their way back to the village. It didn't seem peaceful anymore and Sango felt a deep pain her gut thinking about Kohaku. She looked to her daughter, "I promise you, that will not be your fate."

End Flashback

InuYasha grew irritated with every step he took. He was a monster. Kagome made her decision to stay and make a life with InuYasha and he chose Kikyo. For 2 years she suffered with the pain of not knowing if he even wanted her. He never thought anything like this would happen to her, especially when Naraku disappeared. How was he supposed to know Naraku was going to magically poof his way back into the Feudal Era again. InuYasha made a dead stop. 'That's the kind of thinking that got me in this situation in the first place.' He let out a frustrated growl and punched a nearby tree. His hand went right through the bark and his eyes turned red. "Kagome, I will find you and I will get you back!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he found the invisible barrier to where Kagome had been taken. There was something to be said for being a full demon. The aura around the barrier did not seem strong enough to hold him back. Sesshoumaru directed Jaken to take Rin and Ah Un back to his Palace in the Western lands. Sesshoumaru put 1 foot through the barrier and noticed a faint shock. His energy was hardly affected by the barriers attempts. He walked through the barrier and noticed his body mass had become a little heavier. "I can still work with this." He stated to himself. He approached a large castle at the end of a cliff and a powerful strong miasma filled the sky. 'This is the place... I expected better... I even hoped for more of a venture. Pathetic.' Sesshoumaru made his way to the front gate and drew his sword.

Kagome cried in her cell. She was terrified, alone and unsure of what her capture wanted. The thought plagued her mind of her eating poison and never waking up. 'Whoever wanted me must want to get back at InuYasha.' All of the other times she had been captured was either to hurt the dog demon or because she was Kikyo's reincarnation. Footsteps could be heard down the hall. Her heart skipped a beat, she had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Her eyes widened as the steps came closer. The anticipation of her suspense was eating her alive. Whatever this person wanted, she would have no choice but do anything to stay alive. Finally the footsteps stopped, Kagome closed her eyes and thought of places she wanted to be. 'Home, with Mom, Sota, Grandpa and Buyo...' Kagome opened her eyes to find no one standing in front of her. She turned to grab the food she so badly needed at a time like this. If it was poisoned, she at least had a way out. Right beside her was a face with bright red eyes and she screamed bloody murder as his face came even closer. His black hair cascaded down to his legs and his eyes seemed more maniacal than before. "N...Naraku... what do you want?" He grinned at the thought of her remembering him so well. "I simply want InuYasha dead... and your soul for all eternity." Naraku perked his head up before he could say anymore. "It appears we have company my love." With that, Naraku left her and she cried heavily with joy hoping someone had come to rescue her.

Sesshoumaru waited patiently outside knowing Naraku would sense someone penetrated his barrier. The gate finally opened granting both of them the chance to see each other face to face. "Sesshoumaru, what a surprise, was it curiosity that led you here or stupidity?" Sesshoumaru growled and swung his sword at Naraku. He defended himself by blocking with his own sword. "Naraku... you have a small barrier and you lack the power a full demon does." Sesshoumaru used his poison claws and scratched Naraku's face. This made Naraku even angrier and he charged Sesshoumaru with full force. Sesshoumaru simply dodged all attempts made by Naraku. "You dare show yourself here when you cannot develop the strength to fight. Such a shame I thought I would have a better competitor than this." Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku by the neck and squeezed his air supply. "Kukuku" Naraku chuckled. "You forget Sesshoumaru, I am also not human." Naraku stabbed Sesshoumaru with his sword and he flew back in pain. That was not enough for him to quit though. Sesshoumaru took this moment to strategize his next move, he noted Naraku was half demon but using the body of a dead human with corrupted demons and spirits. Sesshoumaru drew his fathers' sword which he loathed, and noticed it had a heart beat. When the blade turned blue he struck Naraku causing him great pain. Knowing he could not risk his abilities even further Naraku vanished like the coward he was.

Kagome wished for any one of her friends. She wanted to see InuYasha 1 more time at least before she died. Her tears were relentless and for the first time in life she felt completely helpless. Once again Kagome heard the faint noise of footsteps and she only prayed they weren't Naraku's. Once again she closed her eyes wishing she was anywhere but that cell. When she opened her eyes again, she didn't have any words for the person standing in front of her cell. Her jaw dropped and she was unsure if she was being saved or tormented. She simply hoped for the best.

Chapter 2 will be coming soon, once again let me know what you think! ^_^ R&R


End file.
